The Sky Gang
by TheDarknessOfHeaven23
Summary: AU.Tsunayoshi had been a delinquent for his whole life, along with his four other friends, but they had a secret involvinging a white haired member of their group, what is the secret? Story much better than summary. Crack-ish. Warning: YAOI, Delinquent!Tsuna, Strong! Tsuna, Smart! Tsuna, OOC-ness, no lemon.


**Heya! Me, darknessofheaven 23, or darky for short, present a khr story!(insert dramatic sounds here)**

**Well, I messed with the characters age in this story, and sorry if I made a mistake with the words placements or other things like typos or some other thingy!**

**I'm only thirteen and I'm not even living in Europe for god sake!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hey Kyo-kun~, can you do it for me?**

**Hibari: No**

**Me: Pwetty pwease~?**

**Hibari: The herbivore doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or I will be an uke all the way in the story while the omnivore be my seme.**

**Me: You got it right~**

**This is line. This is line. This is line. This is line. This is line.****This is line.****This is line.****This is line.****This is line.****This is line.****This is line.****This is line.****This is line.****This is line.****This is line.****This is line.****This is line.****This is line.****This is line.****  
**

The Sky Gang

Chapter One:The First Day in School.

Tsunayoshi Sawada is a world-class delinquent, a very strong and well known as well, yet his gang only consisting of five members, himself, Gokudera Hayato, a raven with a scar in his face called Xanxus, a red-head named Enma Kozato and last one is a white haired teen named Byakuran.

Tsunayoshi was known as the leader of the three,he has wild brown hair that sprout wildly with some bangs covered his forehead and eyes due to the rare times he spent in a haircut place, a quite narrowed eyes due to the countless glare and scowl he had given and irises colour that match his hair albeit the tint of orange there, has a slim and short body yet very strong porture and well builted body. When fighting, he prefer using bare hand or gloves. And spotting a ring that covered his entire middle finger.

Gokudera was known as a very loyal person toward his boss, Tsunayoshi and not really liking the other member of their group, Byakuran, he has a silver hair who was quite long, an almost eternal scowl that only vanished when he was talking with his boss, his favorite weapon was dynamites, yes, you hear me right, spot a buckle that somehow similar to Tsunayoshi's ring.

Enma Kozato, a red-head with weird eyes, consisting of red irises with compass in it, has a short and slim body like Tsunayoshi yet very strong when needed, sometimes, according to those who fight with him, the gravity feel like multiplied and bone crushing. He has a ring that has dark red gem.

Xanxus, a raven with a very scary looking face, completed with scars, nnot to mention his glare was very, very scary, and according to the rumors, he used twin revolver as his weapon and those guns could fire a huge energy blast. He wore a silver ring.

Byakuran, the last member of the group, is a tall teen with white hair and violet eyes, has a tattoo under his left eye and ver well known as a marshmallow addict, his relationship with his boss, Tsunayoshi, was known to be very close, much to Gokudera's annoyance, and often had a one-sided argument with Gokudera, well, Gokudera was the one who always talk while Byakuran just happily munching his marshmallow, and he always wore a ring with orange gem and wings on his to some people, he could sprout wing from his back, though it still remain a mistery.

But the five consist same trait, all of them could produce a flame out of nowhere and five of them were very, very strong.

So, when the four of them transferred to Namimori, of course peoples get anxious.

Why not? They enter the principal room by blowing the door off, when met with an annoying teacher the said teacher was pinned to the floor by an invisible force, a member of student council had already being a victim of Byakuran's devil tongue and one other fainted with foam in his mouth from Tsunayoshi's glare, while Xanxus send a staff to hospital just because he scolded him about he threw a cig to the floor.

Yep, they definitely very dangerous.

And thus, the teacher was very anxious and the student, who was oblivious about what happen when the new students came first, remain hoping that the four was good.

"C-come in." The teacher, Nezu, who was accidently the very teacher who got pinned to the floor by the unknown force, half-stuttered.

The door was blasted open by an explosion, earning gasps from the students, and the teacher, Nezu, got smacked by the flying door and currently half-conscious on the floor.

Five figures entered the classroom, a short but very cool brunette, a handsome silvernete, a white-haired man who had a creepy smile in his face, a red-head who look emotionless and a very scary black haired teen, the brunette wore a headset and munching a gum.

They all directly headed to an empty chair, the brunette, sat next to a window, the silvernete right in front of him, the white haired teen behind the brunette, the red-head sat next to the brunette, and the black haired teen sat behind the , after stomping on Nezu in the process.

'So cool!' The girl all have a same thought.

While the boys just snickered at the glimpse of Nezu got stomped by the new students.

And Nezu was still uncoscious until,

"Five... four... three... two..." Tsunayoshi counted, still staring at the sky outside with his earpiece on.

Everyone except his gang was confused why he was counting down like that.

"One."

Nezu jolted up from the floor, still have some mark from stepped by the five new students.

"A-ah, ca-can you please give your name?" Nezu said, still scared to hell by the five transfer students.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsunayoshi said still staring outside.

"Gokudera Hayato." Hayato said, still sitting with his feet on the table.

"Xanxus." Xanxus growled, while looking like he wanted to blast the teacher.

"Enma Kozato." Enma muttered, clearly annoyed.

"Byakuran Gesso~" Byakuran sang, about to munch his marshmallow.

Nezu was about to say something when a voice sounded from the door.

"Which herbivore that damage the school property?"

They all turned to see a very pissed Hibari Kyouya.

"Che, like I care." Hayato said, still pissed.

"Herbivore, for disturbing the peace, I will bite you to death." Hibari growled and charged at the silvernete direction.

"Che, annoying... Triple Bomb!" Hayato said and he throw a very large amount of dynamites at Hibari.

Hibari, in other hand didn't anticipate this and try to dodge, but it was futile as somehow the fuse had already disappear completely and he was caught in the explosion that wreck the classroom and the class next door.

"Hayato... haven't I told you not to destroy the school too much?" Tsunayoshi huffed.

"I'm sorry boss, I will try to only damage one classroom next time." Hayato bowed to his boss.

"That trash was annoying, he deserve it." Xnaxus commented.

"Hahaha~, he was interesting though." Byakuran added.

"Kyouya Hibari... the Namimori demon prefect, he sure was interesting." Enma said with a small smirk.

The smoke cleared and revealing a heavily charred Hibari while the other students from both classes had run away the second the explosion was happening.

Enma lifted his hand and Hibari was now pinned to the floor by an unknown force, whatever it was, it could defeat Hibari easily.

"Kyouya Hibari, join me, and I promise you that you will gain power that you could use to bite all herbivores to death." Tsunayoshi said to Hibari.

Enma released him and the skylark stood up and replied, "I will be stronger?"

"Stronger than anyone, except the five of us." Tsunayoshi said.

"Then I have no problem to join you, it had been so long since I meet a very interesting carnivores like the five of you." Hibari said.

"Then, Byakuran, give him the ore." Tsunayoshi commanded to the white haired dimension traveller.

"Okay~" Bykauran said and he took out an ore and handed it to Hibari.

And when Hibari took the ore, it was the very same time when the knowledge from all other him, transferred to him and the next thing he know, he wore a bracelet.

Hibari looked at the bracelet and began to laugh almost maniacally.

He came to halt and grinned at the five, "You all sure were a very interesting carnivores."

When all those things happens, all the other students and teacher wa svery horrified that even the demon prefect had joined those five, what will happen to them?

Sicily, Italy,The same time.

Two man was in a room, one was sitting in a desk while the other was standing in front of him.

"Are you sure this will work, Nono?" The standing one said.

"I'm sure, I have no choice Reborn, all of my sons had died from that accident and there's only one last heir." Nono said and he gave a folder to Reborn.

Reborn receive it and look at the content.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, had an excellent grade in everything, according to Iemitsu, he was a nice kid and friendly. As an addition, he had also take two kids because he think they deserve more, very close to the heir candidate of Gesso and Shimon famiglia, but don't know about mafia..." Reborn read aloud the profile of the kid.

"Yes, I think he was good." Nono said.

Back to Namimori...

Tsunayoshi sneezed out of nowhere in all of the sudden.

"Boss, did you caught a cold?" Gokudera asked worrily.

"Nope, I have a feeling that something bad going to happen." Tsunayoshi said.

As if in cue, his phone ring.

He took it out and read the caller ID, "Irie Shouichi."

He raised an eyebrow and accept the call.

"Tsunayoshi! Vongola had chosen their new heir, and it was you!" Irie said panickly from the other side of the phone.

Chapter End

**Yay! First chappie finished!**

**Rushed? Me myself sure it was..**

**Anyway, their past will be revealed sooner or later and in case you haven't noticed, the ring and the buckle for Tsuna and Gokudera is Vongola Gear, if you wonder how they can get them, follow the story~**

**Spoiler: It had something to do with Byakuran.**

**Ah well, by the way, critics and flames are welcomed! Especially dying will flame!**

**R&R!**

**Darky sign out!**


End file.
